His and Only His
by Itachiluver123
Summary: She was his, always his. GeorgexOc Mentions of RonxOc


**I do not own Harry Potter or the '7 Things' lyrics. Only my Oc and the plot.**

A girl about 15 walked into the hall. Her name was Lillian Granger, Hermiones sister. She was just as smart as her sister, if not more, but was more of a prankster as her sister was not. Everyone was shocked to find that Hermione wasnt the only one with the intelligence that surpassed so many others. She was a Gryffindor, but was friends to all...even Slytherin.

Her friends consisted of Cedric Diggory, Fred Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Collin Creevy, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, and, of course, George Weasley. She was in the same year as The Golden Trio.

She was younger than Fred and George but knew more than them. She hated the fact that she was shorter than them though. She was pretty to say the least, with curly, thigh-length hair that was as dark as ebony and pale skin that was flawless. She had currulean blue eyes that people said hypnotized them or just made them feel safe.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table, nodding to her twin sister and her friends, noting that George wasnt at the table. "So Fred, where is our partner in crime anyway?" She asked, picking up an apple and biting into it. "He thought up a new prank and is putting it in action. He said that if you want to help him to come here." He said, handing her a piece of parchment. On the inside she read, "Told Fred that I thought of a new prank. If you want to know how I feel, come to the room of requirement at 4:30 this afternoon. GW." "Hey Fred, when did he give this to you?" "Around noon time." "And your giving it to me now because?" "Because he said to give it to you when I saw you. I saw you now." Her face flushed and she looked at him. "Fred, you saw me in charms class at 2:15, why not give it to me there?" "Uh..." She shook her head and sighed. "Fred Weasley, are you this ignorant?" He smirked. "But what fun would it be not to be ignorant, Lilli? Besides you know you love me and George more than life." She rolled her eyes at the partially true statement.

She did love them. Fred she loved as a brother, George... a little more. She would die if they left her for more than 5 minutes at a time. They were always with one another, only when their classes tore them apart did they not make a fuss. The twins were protective of her. When a guy asked her out and they dated, the twins kept an eye on him. When he broke up with her, they would prank him for days until she felt better. If she broke up with them, they laughed. She sighed and stood up, shaking her head. "Your right Fred, I do love you guys."

Fred looked clueless, but shrugged it off. She left and went to the room of requirement, planning to see what George had to say. She smiled as she opened the door only to find Pavarti kissing George. The tears welled in her eyes as she stood there. She dropped the letter to the ground and ran out of the room, tears falling down her face.

George pushed Pavarti off of him when he heard the door slam. He looked towards the door and saw the letter. "Damn it." "Come on Georgie, lets get back to what we were doing." Pavarti said, grabbing his arm. "We weren't doing anything. You forced me to kiss you. Now leave me the hell alone!" He said, face flushed with anger. She nodded but smiled, kissed him on the cheek and left.

When Lilli got to the Gryffindor common room, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Luna, and Neville were there. They were the only ones who knew about her crush on the Weasley twin. She saw them and just crashed. She fell to the ground, her arms wrapped around herself as her body wracked with sobs. Hermione ran over to her sister, trying to figure out whats wrong. All that Lilli said, or all that they could make out, was George, Pavarti, and kissing.

Ron shook his head in a rage at his brother. He knew how is brother was but never thought he would do that. Especially since it was George. She leaned her head on Rons shoulder and cried. They patted her back, trying to calm her down unsuccessfully.

A few minutes later, George came in out of breath from running. "Lilli, I swear, I wasnt kissing her." Lilli looked at him, then leaned back onto Rons shoulder and mumbled something as more tears fell. It broke his heart. "She said to leave her alone, she doesnt want to talk to you anymore, and that she wont be your partner anymore." Ron said, looking down. "Lilli, your being ridiculous. Listen to me." He said leaning down, putting his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and backed away like she was burnt by a fire. "Stay away from me." She said, running out of the room. George stared after her, crestfallen.

Days have passed since Lilli saw Pavarti kissing George. Lilli avoided him at all costs and when they had a class project, she quickley picked someone else before they were taken. Lately she found that she was picking Ron alot for the projects, even if it was just to avoid his brother.

One day, she was in the Gyffindor common room, crying again. She started to sing like she did everyday, and since it was midnight, noone heard her.

_**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared **_

_**It was awesome, but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear **_

_**The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you **_

_**It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here **_

_**The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you **_

_**And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like **_

_**The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you**_

She stopped and stared at the fire, oblivious to the fact that a certain red haired weasley boy was listening.

She sighed and moved to go up the stairs but stopped when she saw red hair. "Ron? What are you doing down here?" She whispered tapping him on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, smiling sheepishly. " Oh, uh, Lilli, I was, uh..." She smiled and looked down. "You heard me sing, didnt you?" He nodded. She swiftly turned around and started walking up the stairs. "Lilli, wait." Ron said, finding some courage. "What Ron?" She said in a whisper. Gathering up all the courage he could muster, he said, "You sing very beautifully." Lilli looked shocked and blushed a deep red. "Th-thank you Ron" She said before, turning around to face him, smiling shyly.

He looked down at the ground and smiled. He suddenly got a burst of courage and strode over to her, planting a kiss on her lips. She was shocked to say the least, but put her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. After a few minutes, they pulled away for some air, their faces blood red. Lilli smiled and put her forehead against his. "Uhhm Lilli, would you like to go to the 3 broomsticks tomorrow...with..me?" "You mean, like a date?" She asked, blushing. "Yeah, like a date." Ron said, looking down. "Of course!" She said, happily. "So I'll see you tomorrow after classes then? Here in the common room?" Ron asked, breathing heavily. "Yeah. See you tomorrow." Lilli said, walking up towards her room. That night she dreamed happy dreams.

When she woke up the next morning, she was smiling. She got herself ready for classes and headed down to breakfast. She walked into the great hall and walked directly over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She sat down next to Ron and across from Harry, smiling. "Wow Lilli, this is the happiest I ve seen you in the last couple of days, what happened?" Harry asked, smiling. "Oh nothing really, just decided to stop being sad. George can be with whoever he likes." She said, grabbing Rons hand under the table. He looked at her and smiled, squeezing her hand slightly.

By the last class she had that day, which was potions, she was ready to leave. The bell for class to end rang and she rushed out of the room. As she was making her way to the common room, she accidently ran into someone. "Sorry I was ju-. Oh, hi George." She said, actually looking at him since she witnessed him and Pavarti. He had purplish bags under his eyes and he looked so thin and pale. "George? What in the name of Albus Dumbledore happened to you?" She asked, worried. "Well. I havent slept or eaten in days and I havent thought up anymore pranks. Besides that Im just dandy." He said, chuckling softly. "George its not funny! Its unhealthy! You are going to eat something right now!" She said, taking out the extras from lunch and giving it to him.

"What do you care? I thought you hated me?" He said, handing the food back. "George...I dont hate you." She said, sighing and sitting down against the wall. She felt George sit next to her. "Then why keep avoiding me, Lilli?" She felt tears swell in her eyes but wouldnt let them fall. "George, I felt hurt, like you stabbed me in the heart. Seeing you made it worse. I wasnt able to handle seeing you, Pavarti, and going to class at the same time. I can say Im ok now that I can handle it." She said, looking down at the ground, smiling softly. "So your over me that quickly?" George asked in a whisper, looking away. "I can never be over you George, ever. Youre my partner in crime." I said grinning, messing up his hair.

"So, you'll understand when I tell you I wasnt kissing Pavarti. That she followed me and began kissing me, right before you walked in." She looked at him, seeing that he was telling the truth, and nodded. "So youll go out with me then?" Lilli sighed and looked down again. "I-I cant George." George looked slightly shocked and sad. "Why not Lilli?" Lilli sighed and leant her head back against the wall. "I-I started to date someone else yesterday. Hes the reason I can talk to you now." "Well, who is the lucky bloke huh?" "Well, its...uhm... Ron." George nodded in understanding. "It figures he would. I thought he liked Hermione personally but he could like you. Can you just remember one thing Lilli?" She nodded as he looked right into her eyes. "I will always be waiting for you." Lilli nodded again as she stood up. "Well, Ill see ya around Georgie. Bye." She muttered, slightly pained, and walked to the common room.

When she got there she saw Ron sitting on the couch, the others nowhere to be found, with a confused face. She walked over and poked his shoulder to shake him out of his stupor. "Oh Lilli, hey. I didnt see ya." He said standing up and hugging her quickly. "So whe-" "Lilli, you should date George." Lilli looked at Ron, confused, slightly hurt, and slightly happy. "B-but I thought we were dating now?" She asked. "I saw you two in the hall talking. You two really like each other. Yeah, I guess you like me but youll always ALWAYS like him more." Ron smiled slightly. "You two are made for each other." She smiled and hugged Ron tightly and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. "Thanks Ron! Oh and by the way, Hermione likes you to. Just ask her out already!" She whispered and ran out of the room, leaving a very confused and happy Ron Weasley.

Lilli ran towards the spot where George was minutes ago but found it empty. She saw Collin talking to Ginny and ran over. "Where...Is...George" She said between breaths. "Uhm, I think he went to the 3 broomsticks." Ginny answered as Lilli ran off again. As she opened the door, she found that it was snowing but still wouldnt stop. When she got halfway there, she saw 2 people, both with flaming red hair. As she drew closer, she saw that one had on a cap that changed colors.

Lilli smiled, knowing full well it was George. She ran over and as he turned around, she tackled him, smiling. "Lilli, what on Earth are you doing?" He asked, laughing. Fred smiled and began to walk off. "Ill be over here when youre done talking." Lilli nodded and stared down at George, smiling.

"Well? You gunna answer me Lilli or just keep staring?" Lilli smiled. "Yes" George waited patiently, for like 5 seconds. "What does yes mean in your little world? You answered a question now your just staring at me." George said laughing. "Yes was the only answer you needed." She said, leaning down and kissing George softly. She leaned back after a few seconds and saw a slight blush on his face. "Is MY George Weasley blushing?" She asked in mock horror. "MY? What about YOUR Ron?" George asked, sitting up on his elbows. "He told me to date you," She shrugged. "He put up quite the argument that I couldnt say no." Lilli smiled as a grin broke out on Georges face. "Well then, I guess Ill do you a favor and date you then Miss Granger." He said as she leaned forward again. This time he met her halfway and kissed her softly but with all the love he could.

"Hey, you two lovebirds done yet? Its freezing and Im thirsty." They heard Fred say, mock anger in his tone. George grinned and stood up as Lilli stood off of him. He grabbed her hand and smiled softly down at her. Lillian Skye Granger was his and only his.


End file.
